The present invention relates to cosmetic dispensers. More particularly, the invention relates to dispensers for cosmetics which are substantially non-flowable and preferably are located in the dispenser in the form of a cake of cosmetic material.
Various applicator systems have been employed to dispense cosmetics. One such applicator is that disclosed in Porter et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,419. This patent discloses an applicator in which a cake makeup or cosmetic product is pressed into a metal godet which, in turn, is placed into a metal protector or cover with a spring at the bottom and is held inside by a retaining ring. A handle assembly, which consists of a handle and a porous rubber applicator tip, is then placed into the protector until the nibs on the handle's joinder snap into the ring of the protector.
In use, the porous rubber applicator tip itself is pressed onto the caked product in the godet while the spring acts to urge the product toward the tip. The handle is then twisted or rotated relative to the godet which rubs the rubber tip against the cosmetic product thus transferring the product onto the tip. The handle is then removed and the cosmetic product is applied, as desired.
The applicator of the dispenser in the Porter et al patent is somewhat complex mechanically, for example, requiring a spring which acts to move the cosmetic cake in response to the applicator tip being inserted into and removed from the godet. Also, the porous rubber applicator tip may be subjected to substantial wear because it comes in direct contact with the cosmetic cake and rubs against the cosmetic cake. This wear can result in the applicator tip being mis-shaped or damaged and, thus, less effective for the application of the cosmetic.
It would be advantageous to provide a cosmetic dispenser which avoids one or more of these concerns.